With the rapid development of communications technologies, mobile terminals have become an indispensable part of people's daily lives, and how to improve the performance of a mobile terminal is also an issue that the industry is concerned about all the time.
When using a mobile terminal, a user usually places shortcuts of some frequently-used terminal applications and/or corresponding components on a desktop of a mobile terminal according to preferences and demands of the user. The shortcuts of the terminal applications and the components that are placed on the desktop may be collectively referred to as desktop data.
In the existing technology, when a user needs to use a desktop the same as that of a mobile terminal B on a mobile terminal A, the user always needs to reset a desktop of the mobile terminal A to achieve the objective, which is not only time-consuming but also leads to complex operations; as a result, the efficiency is low.